Random Hetalia
by Novelist-In-Training
Summary: Will probably become a series of oneshots involving the Hetalia cast along with States and random countries that have yet to be introduced. First up? Florida's birthday celebration get weird and Alfred gets beat up. Did Mathew plan it all? Seems likely!


**Random Hetalia.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own**

* * *

**_Florida's Birthday surprise! _**

* * *

Sometimes Florida would curse Juan Ponce de Leon. It was because of him that the 'irrefutable' tale of the fountain of youth made her so damn popular. Really, she thought, if they wanted to know the secret of living forever they could ask Wang Yao (China)...the guy had to be what, 4000 years old and still had such a youthful of wonderful figure.

But she surmised it was good business and sometimes there was the occasional joke about the fountain and Disney being linked but then they weren't all that funny. Even she had to admit that she was quite boring and that the climate was much too warm for anyone to want to stay out for so long.

Her brothers, Alan Riley (Alabama) and Rhet Perdue (Georgia), liked coming around her place just to go to the theme parks. It was becoming rather repetitive and annoying and then there was New York always teasing her about the raising mortality rate or was it driving accidents. She couldn't remember because she never listened to anything Michael Ravitch (New York) said anymore and keened it to white noise and nothing more.

The last time he had anything worthwhile to say was in regards to his people migrating to her place in obvious annoyance though Michael was reminded that the majority of these people complained that he was so much better then her.

Not like Florida cared anyway, despite being incredibly warm and boring she was left relatively alone with her parks...she choose to overlook the percentage of those without jobs...that just pissed her off-anyway, she was content. She wasn't being pulled this way and that way like how she was before she became a state and it was rare that 'Daddy #1' came to visit.

Everything was good despite the fact that every nation liked to come to her place every now and then to vacation...but she didn't mind too much because California (Barbra Feinstein) was just as harassed if not more nowadays.

"Well if it isn't Sunny Nelson (Florida)! You've grown!"

Unfortunately this was March 3rd and like clock work 'Daddy #1' came to visit (he does so once a year).

It was as annoying as it was supposed to be endearing but she couldn't really complain. He came alone, he came with key lime pie and he always brought her orange blossoms.

Her favorite things that Alfred (America) always remembered. (Even if they were common around her place she still liked them.)

Antonio (Spain) never remembered and he was her first father...or was it older brother? She couldn't really remember since it had been so long and it bothered her that he barely remembered her. He gave her the name 'Florida' he should remember.

But she didn't let herself get too down about him, Antonio was an idiot he was friends with Francis (France) who was another idiot after all.

"Hello Alfred and...Mathew (Canada)?" She asked, not a confirmation to his name but just a question. She was a bit surprised. "Weren't you just here on vacation with Gilbert (Prussia)?" She pat Kumijiro's fluffy head.

"I was. I just thought I would drop by see how you were doing, eh?" He waggled his brows.

Now this would normally be out of character for Mathew, but he'd been with Prussia more often then alone nowadays and Gilbert was rubbing off.

"What is with the eyebrows Mattie? You look like a pervert." Alfred asked. He kicked off his boots and meandered to the living room.

"I thought it was rather impressive. And don't call me Mattie!" Mathew followed his brother. He grabbed Sunny's wrist and pulled her with him. "What about you Sunny? Do you agree with _Alfred_?" He waggled his eyebrows again.

"Uh..." Unfortunately Sunny caught the meaning and blushed red like Antonio's tomato garden...

"Are you alright Sunny? Did Mattie creep you out again?"

"I swear Alfred I will make you cry again. I swear I will if you call me Mattie one more time."

"But you're being mean to her!"

"I'm just stating an obvious fact with my eyebrows. I'm not mean at all." Mathew said. He reached forward and plucked the box that Alfred had set on the coffee table. "I'll just take this and cut slices in the kitchen. I'll just leave you here alone." Another meaningful waggle, he picked up his bear in his free hand and walked to the kitchen.

"He's been hanging out with Prussia too much." Alfred stretched, his white t-shirt hiked up showing tanned firm stomach.

_'When did Hero over here take off the bomber jacket?'_ Sunny thought. _'It's really hot in here...why is it so hot?'_

"Gilbert's a really bad influence. Speaking of Gilbert...his brother Ludwig (Germany) was just here a few days ago, he wanted cooking lessons."

"From you? Aren't you a bit out of the way?"

"Yeah. He said something about Feliciano (Italy) wanting to come here for Miami Beach. Poor thing came back with a horrible sun burn..." She blanched. "Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"It's hot. I think your AC is broken."

"Gah! Cover yourself you pervert!" She shielded her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be prudish?" (Low blow...you're American too Sunny)

"...You're Florida." Alfred deadpanned. "You've got beaches where men generally walk around half naked and some even wear thongs. What's the problem?" Alfred huffed. "It's because I've gained weight right?" He poked his chest. "It really is a problem isn't it?" He looked close to crying.

"Alfred you aren't fat. You look great! ...you're even boarder line perfect!"

"Really?" He sniffled.

"Absolutely! You're sexy-I-can't-take-my-eyes-off-of-your-body-hubba-bubba-yum-wet-dream-hot!" Sunny couldn't believe what she was saying. This was 'Daddy #1' who was technically Daddy # 6? (Uh Sunny that isn't right...) so what was she thinking calling him a wet dream?

She honestly couldn't think of Antonio or Francis as anything close to wet dreams...Arthur (England) possibly but...this was her 'Father' her 'Dadums' her 'Papa' her 'Daddy #1'. It was just wrong!

"I would have been properly placated with being called borderline perfect but thanks! That makes me feel so much better!" He smiled and gave an affluent thumbs up and victory pose. "Hero #1 has always got to look his best!"

"Yeah, sure." She bristled. "Ok..."

"Are you alright Sunny?"

"I think I am suffering from Electra complex..." She mumbled to herself. She wiped sweat from her brow and cast a look at Alfred...

...whose face had gone bright red?

"...something tells me you know your Freud." She stated. Her normally tanned face was the color of Yao's (China's) changshan. "Erm...maybe...I should go check on Mathew."

"I think that would be best..." Alfred said pulling on his shirt. Sunny wouldn't be surprised if she came back to find him sweating in his jacket.

The house wasn't big consisting of just four small rooms but it was nevertheless impressive and open. If she left her bedroom door opened she could see the other side of the house where there were two closed guest room doors and a bathroom easily, it was that roomy after all. "Mathew?"

The kitchen was empty. The green marble island was littered with miscellaneous pots and pans that she'd recently bought that had yet to be put away. "Kumijiro, why are you on the stove?" She picked up the snoozing bear. "Where is Mathew?"

"Who?"

"Never mind bear never mind." She noticed that wherever Mathew was he'd also taken the cake. 'It's my birthday...that bastard stole my cake! If he thinks he can escape me because everyone else forgets him he's got another thing coming!'

She let the bear down on the soft carpet of her living room and swept her brown curls in a pony tail. It was hot.

"Maybe I should get the AC fixed." She said out loud as she plopped down beside Alfred. "Matt's MIA with my pie."

"Bet he gave it to Gilbert (Prussia)."

"Or Ivan (Russia)."

"Ivan? Is there something going on between them?"

Sunny (Florida) shook her head. "Michael (New York) and Dennis Lautenberg (New Jersey) mentioned that he was 'Kol' ing at their last family dinner."

"They have family dinners? Why wasn't I told?"

"Don't look so affronted! Michael shares a boarder with Mathew. Dennis lives just next door." She looked towards the clock hanging at the opposite wall, it was getting dark. The crickets were getting loud and the mosquitos would be out. "So I'm assuming you're staying over."

"I do every year." Alfred said. "What?"

"Where did you get that burger?"

He shrugged. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I guess not." She stood up. "We can watch a movie before bed. I think Alan (Alabama) said he was coming over. He's bringing pizza. What do you want to do?"

"That's cool but Sunny, I think we need to talk."

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

"You...you...made sweet passionate amour to our little orange blossom! Mon dieu!"

"I know...I know! But what was I supposed to do? She admits to this weird crush, we talk we drink and next thing you know..."

"There is no shame in doing what is natural. You made sweet beautiful love, hero!" Francis (France) practically sang his trademark rose in hand.

Alfred turned beat red. "Believe me...there was nothing beautiful about what we did. Trust me." He cradled his head in his hands. "I don't feel very heroic, not at all."

They were seated outside of the UN building both enjoying the cool sunny weather. From their bench seat they could see Ivan (Russia) cuddled a little too closely to Yao's (China's) back but the older nation didn't seem to mind at all. He was in deep conversation with Wei Tseng (Hong Kong) making a myriad of sporadic hand gestures. A moment later Tseng laughed.

"I'm a horrible Daddy..."

"But you are not her père Alfred; you are merely, to use your words, Hero number 1. Antonio is her père not you."

"...I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Don't tell anyone, especially Arthur (England). He'll have my hide!" Alfred said though dismissively. "Despite that she isn't his problem anymore he still finds time to be close to her."

"Your secret is safe with me but petit frère I must ask-did Alan Riley (Alabama) ever show up?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

Francis didn't utter a word he merely pointed behind Alfred.

A freckled red haired boy wearing goggles on his head was stalking towards them. He wore denim straight leg jeans and thick brown boots not unlike Alfred's. His shirt was sleeveless and went well white his deep green vest with a golden number 22 emblazed on the right breast.

His brown eyes were glowing...?

"Uh, hey Alan (Alabama)?"

"Don't _'uh hey, Alan'_ me! I saw you, you pervert!"

And stalking right behind Alan was Arthur (England) both with the same amount of hostility secreting from their eyes.

"You GIT!"

Francis pat Alfred's back solemnly.

"Looks like Alan did make it after all!"

"Joy." Alfred said running the opposite direction though not before noticing Mathew and Gilbert laughing to their hearts content.

"What is going on, Aru?"

"I have no idea." Hong Kong said.

Russia merely shrugged.

* * *

**TBC.**

**This was written for giggles and my friend wanted Florida(Where she was born and raised) being in love with America (Alfred). If I do add on it will be about other characters. This was Sunny (Floirda) and Alfred's (America's) one shot. I think I might do Russia next.**

**-Wong Yao's clothes consist of a red changshan and white pants, though sometimes he wears a green Chinese military uniform.**

**-Wei Tseng is not Hong Kong's actual name. I made it up...Hong Kong hasn't been named yet. Also, you pronounce his first name SUNG-like Tseng from FF7 where I got his first name from. Just pretend the there is no E in his name. Replace it with a U when you say or read his name.**

**-The Electra complex is the psychoanalytic theory that a female's psychosexual development involves a sexual attachment to her father, and is analogous to a boy's attachment to his mother that forms the basis of the Oedipus complex.**

**-Noted also...Mathew PWNS all. (I'm Canadian)**


End file.
